Life as it is to Duck
by Cathartic Trance
Summary: Duck is more than just a cat. Duck was their companion who ALWAYS knew what things really were and what would happen. This is life as it is to Duck. I hate this summary... grr


**AN:** I just recently watched Constantine and fell in love with the movie. As I was reading a JohnAngela fic, I strangely began to think about Duck. Anyways, this is probably gonna be really short. Anyways, enjoy reading about Duck. (PS, this is written in Duck's POV)

**Warning: **May contain thick sarcasm. I viewed Duck as a sarcastic character and also made this cat think about Angela's feelings for Constantine as a craziness of some sort. I dunno why that was a warning, but yeah.

**REAL warning:** This fic was written late at night and by a very crazy girl. XD

Oh yeah, and I couldn't think of a better title, so if you could think of a better one, please tell me so.

**Life, as it is to Duck**

I lay in my owner, Angela's arms as she absent-mindedly stroked my soft, grey fur. I gave a soft purr of satisfaction as she did this. Angela seemed preoccupied and lost in thought. _Probably thinking about that Constantine fellow. _I scoffed in my mind. Don't get me wrong, those two were meant for each other, but I still hold something against him for using me as a way into Hell. I know his intentions were good and he merely wanted to help dear Angie and Isabelle, but I just can't let go of that tiny grudge. I mean, you don't force a cat to get you to enter Hell the cat forces _you _into Hell. Well, despite the good feeling of the soft strokes upon my back I couldn't lay there any longer.

_I have to do something other than lie on this lap! _My mind cried out. I obeyed my thoughts and slowly rose from my lying position. I stretched and arched my back in the process before leaping from Angie's lap and landing gracefully on the wooden floor.

"Duck, where are you going?" Angie asked finally out of her thoughts, although I found it was pretty much just a waste of breath as she spoke. I couldn't possibly answer her question because I _obviously_ can't talk. And the only possible way for her to find out was if she followed me and apparently she had absolutely no intentions to. I gave her a quick furtive glance before cantering away and out of her bedroom. Angela just watched me leave the room before returning to her train of thought.

I was just ambling aimlessly through the house when I found myself in front of the largest and most beautiful photo of my long-departed ex-owner, Isabelle. Just sitting there and staring at her photo saddened me and brought back memories of the days before her hospitalization.

---Flashback---

A young Isabelle browsed the pet store. Today was her and her twin sister, Angela's birthday. They had just turned 13 and Angela had already chosen her present, a few good novels. Since she and her twin shared each other's presents, Isabelle wanted to get something different. Since they both enjoyed animals, she decided to look for a new pet.

For already almost half an hour she looked around the pet store. She passed me three times without even glancing at me. Okay, I admit it, I was eager for her to take me out of this place. This, of course, was completely out of character for me because I never really cared if I was taken or not. It was just that made me _drawn_ towards her. I always knew there was something special about this girl. I could've sensed it in Angie, too if it weren't for the fact that she had already begun to shove her powers to the back of her mind.

After the fourth passing I became desperate and I pawed at the glass window. Only the faintest of sounds came from this since my paw had been ever so tiny. (Truth be told my paws are _still_ tiny, but not so much as they had been back then.) And still, Isabelle wouldn't look at me. I tried meowing, though that helped even less since my voice was still very quiet as I was still a mere kitten. After those two futile attempts to grab her attention I just sat there and _sulked_. Yes, the great Duck _sulked_.

Needless to say, eventually Isabelle spotted me and for some reason, chose me, the dark gray, colorless one (apart from the green eyes), from all of the other cuter and more attractive kittens. Well, I was indeed pleased and I quickly adjusted to my new owner unlike all those other mewing twits back at the pet store who whine and become drama queens and kings at the first minute of life beyond the store.

On the car ride home, Isabelle cradled me in her arms as if I were her own child. This girl was pleasant, and so was her twin, though there was something quite different about Angela: she didn't seem as much of an anxious and nervous person as Isabelle was. Maybe it had something to do with the something that drew me to immediately like the somehow quirky girl.

"What are you going to name it?" Angela finally asked after stroking my little furry head. After a short moment of silence and thinking, Isabelle said, "Duck."

_DUCK?_ I thought incredulously. Status of my dignity: Down the drain. I mean, I know that I was just a little kitten, but I still had tons of pride! And all it took was a strange name to crack it all to pieces. _I'm a cat, a feline… NOT a DUCK!_

Well, I got used to the name afterwards. I found the name quite amusing considering that I didn't have as much pride as before. I grew accustomed to the new lifestyle. It was far greater than living in that dump I used to call home. I soon found out why I was drawn to Isabelle. It was her psychic abilities she so graciously embraced; something I noticed Angela would refuse to do.

Years and years went on happily. Despite the constant worry their parents had of Isabelle's sanity, we still lived more than decently. I would listen as my amiable owner stroked my back as she told me about her visions… many of which shouldn't plague such a young girl.

Countless times I would hide away in the shadows as I listened to Isabelle and Angela's discussions. Each time Isabelle failed to make her twin give in.

"Angie, I know you could see them, too! Why don't you just tell them?" she would ask desperately. This was the same question Isabelle would ask and each time the same answer followed: "I told you Isabelle, I don't see anything."

I would feel so sorry for Isabelle, but there was nothing I could do but meow and listen and even watch her cry at times. It seemed I was the only one who believed her and I was but a cat. Soon worry would fill me as time went on by. Isabelle seemed like a lonely girl and she began to sound more insane with her constant attempts to convince everyone that what she could See was _real_. And as the days wore on my fears became more and more inevitable… and then it happened. My beloved owner and friend was sent to a psychiatric ward in the Ravenscar Hospital.

I stood by the doorway, unnoticed, as they drove her away. Oddly, the now young woman didn't bother to fight. She just sat there, silent tears running down her cheeks. Tears of loneliness and betrayal. Although she couldn't really blame anyone for not believing her since hearing that demons and angels actually lived around us mortals seemed completely ludicrous. Nonetheless, the one person who could also See had betrayed her and decided not to embrace those glorious, yet cursed, powers. I truly felt sorry for my friend, Isabelle, but there was nothing I could do.

---End Flashback---

I was out of my memories and once again in front of the image of Isabelle. My heart yearned to go somewhere to see her, but I could not do that any longer. Isabelle was in Heaven, not Hell and she was inaccessible to me. At least she was in a FAR better place. I still partially blamed myself for not trying to warn anyone about Isabelle's death. I knew it was bound to happen, but again I was unable to do anything. As I've said before, I obviously cannot talk.

I heard footsteps and walked in its direction not before bidding farewell to Isabelle… or at least, her photo. I saw the woman who was pretty much a mirror image of my deceased ex-owner. I knew exactly where she was going. It was just past noon on a Sunday and she had no work to do. I meowed and somehow, Angela understood me… or she just took a guess. Either way, she answered correctly.

"I'm just going to see John, okay Duck? Just look after the apartment while I'm gone." She replied. She felt crazy for telling her tiny cat to look after her apartment, but it was too late to take back the statement anyways. Besides, it seemed she was already going crazy… over her rediscovered powers and most of all, John Constantine. I would've snorted if I could, but since I was not blessed with such ability I obviously didn't. _That man… I know she's in love with him but GOD! Just help us! _I thought as she exited the tidy apartment.

For a while, I sat in the same place. You can't blame a cat for being lazy, you know. When I finally got up, I walked past Isabelle's photo, gave it one last glance and cantered away to Angela's fluffy bed to catch up on some shut eye.

**AN: **I know it was short and that it sucked, but it just popped into my head and since it was short, I decided to write it anyways. Well, R&R please. There should be more stories about the Great Duck out there! XD


End file.
